Michael and Jane
Michael & Jane 'is a relationship on ''Jane the Virgin, portrayed by Gina Rodriguez and Brett Dier. History They were engaged before Jane broke up with him because of his lies and her feelings for Rafael Solano. The couple dated for two years before becoming engaged in the Pilot. The two of them met at Jane's 21st Birthday Party, where Michael was called to her house for a noise complaint. The two of them ended up talking after the party and shared their first kiss. Michael has always respected Jane's abstinence and reacted well when she first told him.Chapter Eight Season 1 Michael is Jane's boyfriend of two years. They haven't had sex yet because of her vow to remain a virgin until she marries, and Michael is very understanding of that, not pressuring Jane into sleeping with him. Michael works as a detective and is involved on the investigation about the shady side business going on at the hotel where Jane works. He proposes to Jane, but she then tells him she's pregnant, making the timing of the proposal really wrong. Michael later tells Jane he wants to be supportive of her decision; however, he'd be lying for he doesn't want her to have the baby. They finally get engaged when Jane goes to the station house where he works and proposes to her. However, with Jane growing closer and closer to Rafael, Michael openly displays jealousy and insecurity in his relationship with her. When Jane finds out Michael knew Petra was cheating on Rafael and didn't tell her, even though he knew she thought Petra and Rafael's marriage was rock-solid and perfect, leaving her relieved that her baby would be in a very good family, she breaks the engagement off. After the breakup, Jane enters into a relationship with Rafael and shows signs of having moved on from her relationship with Michael. He, however, still loves her and believes they're meant to be. They remain somewhat friendly; however, Michael's insistence that Rafael is involved with Sin Rostro leaves Jane irritated with him, for she believes he's obsessing over Rafael supposedly being a criminal in order to break them up and have a chance to win her back. But, in some episodes, it's shown that even though they are broken up, they are still close. Season 2 Michael risks his job to get Mateo back for Jane. Jane was trying to decide between Michael and Rafael. Jane and Michael share a magical kiss and eventually, she chooses Michael over Rafael. After Michael attacks Rafael while the latter is holding Mateo, and Mateo is injured in the fray, Jane ends things with Michael, although she is still in love with him. She is seen trying to get over him from July to November when she runs into him but to no avail. Jane is still in love with Michael, but he tells her that he has a new girlfriend and has moved on, and Jane decides to move on too.Chapter Thirty-One At the end of Chapter Thirty-Four, Michael shows up at Jane's house and confesses to some of the police work he's been involved in and, for her own safety, made up the fact that he had a girlfriend in order to keep her safe, which shocks Jane. He then apologizes for his treatment of Rafael and knows that he should apologize to him as well. He then confesses his love for Jane and asks if she still loves him, too. Jane says that she still loves Michael, and then they get back together. In Chapter Thirty-Five, Jane, Michael, and Rafael meet for lunch to discuss forgiveness but it doesn't go well, as Rafael is still in love with Jane. Rafael then explains his feelings of resentment towards Michael but promises to try for Mateo's sake. In Chapter Thirty-Six, Jane and Michael celebrate what would have been their one-year wedding anniversary. Later, after Jane helps Petra give birth to her twins, Elsa and Anna, Michael proposes to Jane again outside the hospital. Jane, shocked, overwhelmed and sobbing, says "Yes!" so many times that Michael has difficulty in putting the sentence together. However, he finally gets it out, and Jane agrees to marry him. Season 3 Following the shooting, Michael is brought to the hospital and Jane has to decide whether to risk him never walking again when he's in surgery. She decides that he would take the risk and lets them perform the surgery, which is successful. Michael will recover, but needs to spend a good deal of time recuperating and rehabilitating.Chapter Forty-FiveChapter Forty-Six Michael is determined to return to the force, which is a point of contention for a worried Jane, who ultimately is supportive of his decision. When he doesn't pass his physical to return to work, Michael is thrust into finding out what this means for him and decides he would rather pursue a new career path – as an attorney. After taking the LSAT, Michael dies suddenly from an aortic dissection (his blood pressure spiked) from being shot by Sin Rostro.Chapter Fifty-Four Season 5 At the end of Season 4, it was revealed that Michael had not died when Season 5 begins the audience discovers that Michael is alive but with amnesia and believes himself to be a man from Montana named Jason. Jane tries to help Jason get his memory back and is unsuccessful for many episodes. Jane and Jason go on two dates and there is a little chemistry but not much. Just as Jason has signed divorce papers and gets ready to get on a bus back to Montana, he remembers everything. Michael invites Jane to visit him in Montana. While Jane is in Montana, she realizes that her life is in Miami, with her family and, most importantly, Rafael. They separate, and Michael is heartbroken. In Chapter Ninety-Eight, Jane is almost ready to publish her book, but she needs Michael's permission to release it. Michael is now engaged to Charlie, and they are expecting their first child together. Michael and Charlie meet with Jane in Miami to talk about the book. While Michael didn't give his blessing at first, because he cares deeply about Charlie, Charlie told Jane that she was fine with what was written in the book. Jane and Michael have moved on from each other, on friendly terms. Songs :Jane trying to get over Michael' :– Chapter Twenty-Eight Trivia *They know each other very well, through the natural progression of dating for two years. However: ** Michael did not share with Jane specifics of his past crimes until forced to reveal them when the subject of his brother Billy came up in Chapter Three. *At their first meeting, Jane thought Michael was a stripper. * When they were dating, they did not have sex. *They got engaged, but Jane broke it off in Chapter Six. *Michael and Jane got married in Chapter Forty-Four. *Jane and Michael have sex for the first time and Jane finally loses her virginity in Chapter Forty-Seven. * Michael knows that Jane romanticizes telenovelas and tried to reflect that dogs are cool. * Jane was the love of Michael's life. ** Jane and Michael have both moved on from each other and are in love with new people. *Jane chose Michael to be one of Mateo's godparents. *Michael invites Jane to visit him in Montana. **By the end of their trip, Jane tells Michael that she can't be with him in Montana, because of her family with Rafael back in Miami. Photos Media :[http://FunnyOrDie.com/m/a6gg '''Vote #TeamMichael'] :– January 2016 Funny Or Die bit from Brett Dier Notes and references Category:Romances